


Do You Want Me (Dead?)

by piggeh



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss and Johnny never had a good relationship. But they still had feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me (Dead?)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i love the f!boss x johnny relationship and there aren't that many fics about them so I'm just gonna write about them k

The boss glared at the muscular man in front of her. He was bragging and telling his story about how he got kidnapped by Zinyak and whatnot. Everyone but her was listening. She yawned, stretching her arms just as Johnny finished. He looked over towards her and gave her his signature smirk.

"Tired already? We were just about to have some fun right after I was finished." The boss rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, dumbass. Anyways, have you seen Shaundi? It's as if she's disappeared. I can't find her anywhere!" The boss groaned, her dark purple hair falling in front of her face. Johnny shrugged and looked around the room; as if she were in a corner or something. The boss growled at his idiocy and stormed out of the room; sick of his stupidity.

It's not that she _hates_ him; it's far from that, in fact. They've always had a rivalry ever since she joined the Saints. Johnny acted as if he didn't care that she became boss. He seemed more glad  _she_  was the boss instead of him. Her budding feelings started to blossom right after Aisha died. She thought of it as a tiny little crush that you accidentally get on your teacher. Did she think she'd fall in love with him?

Nope. Not one bit.

It's totally obvious to the boss that Johnny shares them as well. Who just randomly flirts with their gang's boss in a completely platonic way? If that was the case, then the boss didn't know what the hell flirting was anymore. Johnny has shown some signs too, though.

1\. Whenever the boss used to go out to take out a rival gang, he'd shown genuine concern for her. More concern for her than with Aisha.

2\. He flirts with her  _constantly_. 

3\. He always agrees with her. Odd. 

4\. Teasing. Always.

5\. He's closer with her more than anyone else; even if they bicker at each other a lot.

The boss sighed, turning the corner and walking into the bunks. She was going to shower and then head into the simulation for a bit. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the shower room, passing Matt on the way. He glanced at her agonizingly. Matt was a great kid; he'd always help her out with anything. Even though he tried to kill her with Killbane and Phillepe.

She stopped and turned towards the boy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's on your mind, Miller?"

"O-Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Goodbye..!" Matt blushed and quickly walked away. How odd, the boss thought. Never had Miller been like that.

She continued her journey to the showers and quickly undressed. She stepped into the warm shower water and sighed contently.

As she was shampooing her hair, she heard the shower curtain open. She covered as much as she could and glared at the perpetrator. Johnny was standing there, smirking his usual fucking smirk. Oh how the boss wished she could beat that smirk off of his face. She blushed furiously; something she never did. Johnny glanced up and down her body, taking in the view. He liked what he saw.

"Johnny?! What the fuck are you doing, you asshole?!" The boss barked. Johnny looked back up to her.

"Just joinin' ya for a shower. Are we not allowed that in space or something?" His fucking casual smirk there. God, doesn't his face get tired after smirking so much?

"No! I'm showering _alone!_ " She yelled. Johnny pouted; how cute. He closed the curtain and started to undress himself. The boss could feel the shampoo sliding down her head and near her head; right into her eye.

"Fuck!"

\---

After that whole shower incident, she couldn't face Johnny. Why was she acting like this, she thought. This was usual for the boss to just start blushing and fucking  _stutter_ over someone. No, that just did  _not_ happen to the boss. The boss looked up from the computer she was using in the lounge room to see Pierce and Shaundi bickering like an old married couple, Ben and CID arguing over who was a better author, and Keith was reading. Of course, Johnny, Kinzie, Asha and Matt were not to be seen. They were probably in the simulation or hacking some other program. Though, in Matt and Asha's case, they were probably fucking or something. The boss looked back down to her computer, now bored with what she was doing. She saved it and logged off, shutting the computer off soon after. She walked over to Shaundi and Pierce and listened in on their argument.

"No Pierce, you can't just  _ask_ someone if they've bought your energy drink  _in a simulation!_ " Shaundi said irritably. Pierce shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with promoting your item! Especially in a simulation! Where else am I gonna promote it; in Zinyak's ship? Hell naw!" Pierce argued. Shaundi groaned in annoyance.

"There's nothing to even give out  _if_ you were able to sell something! If you had forgotten, everything got blown up on Earth!" Pierce gasped, hurt. The boss rolled her eyes at Pierce's selfishness and Shaundi's ignorance. Of course they were arguing over their Saint's Flow product. Pierce loved the attention while Shaundi thrived on the men that came in her way. The boss tended to stay away from the fame and popularity due to her sociopathic ways. She didn't think being a sociopath would get her good fame and notice. 

"How about both of you two just shut the fuck up and make out already?" The boss asked angrily. Shaundi gawked at her while Pierce made gagging noises. Shaundi glared at him for that. The boss walked away and headed for the simulation. She needed to kill some things and fuck up shit.

\---

"Hell yeah!" The boss yelled as she ran through the streets at supersonic speeds, things hurdling and crashing in her way. Things like these always made her feel empowered and in control. She loves to shoot things and blow things up, so what better way to do that is to do it in the simulation? 

"Woo hoo! Outta my way, fuckfaces!" The boss shouted and jumped up in the air with a demonic grin on her face. She crashed down and put a large hole in the hard concrete; killing everyone and everything around her. She glanced around her and smirked. Oh how she loved the simulation.

"Nice one there, boss. But the landing coulda' been better." A voice made shivers go down her spine. She turned around to Johnny, who was wearing his new super power armor. 

 "Johnny. Can't you go one day without scaring the shit out of me?" She spat. Johnny did his fucking smirk that he always fucking does and it drives the boss  **crazy**. 

"Well, what can a guy do to get into his uptight boss' pants?" Johnny flirted, stalking over to her. The boss  _fucking blushed_ and made a disgusted face.

"Never in your wildest dreams, Gat. Now, what did you want?" 

"Can't we just hang out like old time's sake?" Johnny asked. The boss sighed and nodded. She jumped up into the air and looked down at him. He looked up at her in awe.

"Aren't you coming, Johnny? Or are you too slow to catch up?" The boss smirked and glided away; a faint 'you're on!' in the distance. She smiled; times like these were the best. Especially with her old friend Johnny Gat.

\---

The pair sat down on a nearby bench, breathing heavily. They just took out 3 flashpoints and 4 virus injections. To say they were tired was an  _understatement._ The boss looked up as Johnny stood up and stretched, his back muscles flexing. Heat went down to her core, and she blushed. She just wanted to rip his shirt off and have him fuck her up against a wall. She began to imagine it; her core was going crazy with the heat. Johnny saw her wriggling and panting a little, so he decided to take advantage of it. 

"Hey they boss, what's got you so hot?" That  _fucking_ **smirk**. The boss leaped up and dragged him by the arm into a nearby alleyway. She slammed him up against it and leaned in close.

"Stop  _fucking smirking._ That smirk drives me fucking insane! Just  _stop._ " The boss snarled. Johnny looked shocked.

"What's wrong with my smirk boss? Does it make you feel hot?" Johnny stared right into her eyes. She froze. What was he doing?

"Are you tempted to just jump on me when I smirk?" Johnny continued on with his mind game. The boss glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking abou-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Johnny had switched their positions and his face was extremely close to hers. He looked down at her lips and back up. She did the same. 

"Fuck it," Johnny mumbled and smashed their lips together. Sparks went down her entire body and she stood there; frozen in her tracks. Johnny leaned up and took her breast in her hand, causing her to _moan_ in his mouth and kiss back. 

There comes a time when someone gets extremely happy over one little thing; and this time was now for the boss. She dreamed about this moment since she first laid eyes on Johnny. His black and white streaked hair, and his normal purple shades. He'd always been hot. 

Even though the boss and Troy had a bit of a thing for a while, she'd never stop thinking about Johnny. She knew it was bad since he had a girlfriend and she was in a relationship. When they'd have sex, she almost moaned Johnny's name. She thought it was Johnny as Troy would enter her. Troy was never good with sex and kissing though. He was sloppy, and he was too gentle. She wanted rough and passionate; something to remind her of next time. It wasn't that big of a deal though; she knew she liked Troy, so it didn't bring her affection for Troy down. But she'd always think of Johnny whenever she was with him. 

Now that Johnny was with her, kissing her and giving her hickeys all over, she was going to enjoy this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this sort of disappointed me but i still did it wooooooo hyfr i don't know whether i should do like a part two of this or not but if anyone asks me ill do it


End file.
